Mi vida como una chica adolescente
by Coyote Smith
Summary: Después de burlarse de una compañera de clase, Kyle se convierte en una chica ... y se ve atrapada en un triángulo amoroso. KylexKenny, KylexStan, StanxWendy Traducción de "My Life As a Teenage Girl" de SomeSouthParkFan. Cambiado de T para M debido a una solicitación.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor: Nueva historia, me hagan saber si le gusta y si debo continuarla =)**

**Nota del traductor: Este fic fue empezado en el 23/07/2009 yaún no ha terminado, pero no me gusta mucho. La motivación de traducirlo se dio cuando alguien escribió un fic en cual Kyle es una chica, lo que mizo acoradar de este fic que he leído en inglés. De cualquier manera aquí está el primer capítulo del fic **

Los estudiantes están a la espera, en silencio, a la llegada del Sr. Garrison, su profesor de inglés en el 11 º grado, al entrar en el salón de clases. Así es, el 11° grado . El Sr. Garrison les ha seguido todos los años desde el tercer grado. Incluso puede llegar a ser su profesor de la universidad. Suena la campana y el Sr. Garrison entra y los estudiantes quedanse inmediatamente quietos.

"De acuerdo estudiantes, hoy vamos a hablar de los juicios de las brujas de Salem". La clase gime. "Los juicios de brujas de Salem ocurrieron en el año de 1500 en Salem, Medio Oeste. Donde la telenovela "Days Of Our Lives" lleva a cabo. En Salem son enjuiciados brujas ... por ser brujas, . Alguna pregunta?" El Sr. Garrison nunca fue conocido por tener los datos correctos. Henrietta levanta la mano. "Sí, Henrietta?"

"Los hechos que dijiste están todo equivocados. Los juicios de brujas de Salem ocurrieron durante 1692-1693 en Massachusetts. Ellas fueron procesadas porque fueron acusadas de usar la brujería no por ser brujas." Ella le dice con orgullo.

El Sr. Garrison mira fijamente a ella. "No Henrietta ... creo que TÚ estás equivocadal. Soy el maestro y yo digo-"

"Sr. Garrison?" Kyle levanta la mano. "Tal vez deberías escuchar Henrietta. Ella estaba allí entonces conoce de primera mano". La clase se ríe como Henrietta mira a Kyle.

"Hey, eso es lo que tengo que decir!" Cartman exclama.

"Lo siento amigo, yo no podía ayudarme a mí mismo. Quiero decir que era tan fácil para nosotros tener una bruja en la clase." La clase sigue riendo.

"Cállate Judio idiota!" Henrietta le grita. "No soy una bruja! Soy gótica, que culón!"

"Gótica, bruja, vampira ... hay realmente una diferencia?"

"Sí hay, usted conformista imbécil!"

"Es mejor ver lo que ella dice Kyle ..." Stan le habla.

Kyle se ríe. "Sí, claro amigo, qué ella va a hacer?" Mira a Henrietta. "Poner una maldición sobre mí?". Continúa riendo y el resto de la clase se une con él. El rostro de Henrietta se vuelve rojo.

"Eso es!" Ella grita mientras se levanta de su escritorio, ella se acerca a Kyle y toca la frente. Ella empieza a cantar lentamente. De repente, la ventana se abre y un viento fuerte se presenta en el salón de clases.

"Qué diablos está pasando?" Cartman dice.

"No sé amigo, pero no me quiero morir!" Kenny llora mientras se esconde debajo de la mesa.

"Stan, tengo miedo!" Wendy grita mientras ella se aferra a Stan.

El Canto de Henrietta se vuelve más y más alto. A continuación, los círculos de viento alrededor de Kyle lo levantan en el aire. El viento crea un tornado a su alrededor. "Q-q-q-q-que está pasando?" Él le pregunta en cuanto gira en el interior del tornado. El tornado se detiene y desaparece el viento lo que hace con que Kyle cae de cara abajo. Los niños se reúnen alrededor de Kyle. Stan mira a Henrietta y ve que ella tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Qué has hecho con él? "Stan le pregunta.

Sigue sonriendo. "Cuál es la única cosa en el mundo que los niños más temen?"

"Pedos vaginales?" Cartman le pregunta.

"Nada de pedos, gordo de mierda!" Stan le grita. "Qué estás hablando de Henrietta?"

Henrietta chasquea los dedos. "Ponte de pie Kyle." Kyle se pone de pie y ahora tiene el pelo largo rizado de color rojo, senos y las caderas tienen curvas femininas, sin embargo, está todavía con la ropa de antes. Los otros niños jadean.

"Qué has hecho con-" Kyle cubre su boca. "Qué pasa a mi ...?" Se cubre la boca de nuevo, se da cuenta de que ahora tiene una voz aguda. Mira a Henrietta que ahora está riendo. Mira a Stan.

"Esto es lo que más temen los niños ... no ser un niño, pero ser una CHICA!" Ella se ríe aún más fuerte.

"Su brujita! Me cambie de vuelta! AHORA!"chillido Kyle.

"Es exactamente por eso que te convertí en una niña en el primer lugar. Sigues llamándome una bruja. Soy una gótica."

"Está bien, lo siento. Sólo ruego que me cambie de nuevo, no puedo caminar así, y yo no puedo ir a casa así!" Pánicos Kyle.

"No puedo cambiarte de nuevo."

"Por qué no?"

Henrietta se encoge de hombros. "No sé cómo". Ella sonríe. "Adiós." Con eso, se deja a la clase.

Kyle mira a Stan. "Stan, qué voy a hacer?" Stan lo abraza y lo coloca la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. Kyle tiene solamente 1,60m frente a los 1,86m de Stan, mientras se eleva sobre él.

"Vas a estar bien Kyle. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo."

"Yo sabía que ustedes dos eran maricones!" Cartman se ríe.

"No son maricones, Kyle es una chica ahora!" Bebe exclama.

"Sí ... él es ..." Wendy afirma mientras observa a Stan y Kyle se abrazan. Bebe da cuenta de esto y saca Kyle lejos de Stan.

"Bueno, Kyle, si usted va a ser una chica, vas a tener que vestirse como una."

"Yo no quiero ser una chica!" Él pisa.

"En este momento usted no tiene otra opción."

Kyle mira a Stan de nuevo. "Stan ... me ayuda!"

Wendy agarra el brazo de Stan. "Él no puede, lo siento."

Mira a Kenny, que está prácticamente babeando. "Kenny, puedes ayudarme?" Kenny sigue mirando.

"Uh ... uh ..." rápidamente vuelve al normal. "Claro, Kyle." Él sonríe mientras camina hacia Kyle y coge uno de sus pechos. Kyle golpea su mano.

"Qué estás haciendo?"

"Yo estoy ayudando."

"Cómo es agarrar mi pecho ayudarme? Me violaste Kenny!" Él empieza a llorar.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención. Ven aquí ..." Él sostiene sus brazos y Kyle se acerca a él y se abrazan. Kenny acaricia el pelo. "Pronto, pronto está todo bien. Está todo bien, muchacha". Él le dice suavemente. Kyle mira a Kenny y se ruboriza. Por alguna razón, Kyle se sentía seguro y protegido en los brazos de Kenny. Kenny no es tan alto como Stan, pero está cerca. Él tiene 1,78m.

"Está bien Kyle, tenemos que ir de compras, al igual que ahora!" Bebe salta de emoción.

"Sólo si Kenny viene ..."

"Kenny? Y yo qué?" Stan le pide un poco celoso.

"Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Se queja Wendy. "Por qué quieres ir?"

"Todos podemos ir!" Bebe dice a Wendy. Ella mira a Kenny. "Vas a venir?"

Kenny se encoge de hombros. "Por supuesto."

"Hurra! Vamos de compras!" Bebe, Kyle, Kenny, Stan y Wendy todos se van. El Sr. Garrison se encuentra cerca de la puerta.

"Eh, bastardos! La clase aún no ha terminado!" Cuando se da cuenta de que no van a volver, vuelve a la frente de la clase. "De todos modos niños, como estaba diciendo acerca de los juicios de brujas de Salem ..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del autor :Gracias por los reviews! Yo realmente los aprecio, por favor continúen viniendo. Háganme saber si hay algo que le gustarían ver que sucediese! =)**

En el centro comercial, Bebe está mirando a través del estante de la ropa en "Forever 21" tratando de encontrar ropas para Kyle. Kenny y Stan se encuentran extremamennte aburridos y Wendy se ve molesta. Bebe sostiene un par de jeans. "Tú eres mi tamaño por lo que debe ser unos 3-4 más bajos que la talla de este jeans."

"Baja?" Kyle le pregunta.

"Ky, somos de la misma altura ... usted es un poco más alta. Acéptalo, somos bajas, nena." Le entrega los pantalones . "Ahora ve y pruebe." Coge una camiseta sin mangas. "Esta también." Kyle va en el probador.

Wendy se inclina más a Stan. "Podemos ir ahora?"

"Todavía no, tengo que asegurarme de Kyle va a estar bien ..."

Wendy gira los ojos. "Él va a estar bien. Él tiene Kenny y Bebe."

"Pero yo soy su mejor amigo. Él me necesita más ... sobre todo para darle la noticia a sus padres." Wendy rueda los ojos de nuevo. En ese momento, Kyle sale de la sala de montaje. La camiseta tine um corte bajo con un gran escote que cuelga hacia fuera y tiene un par de jeans.

"Kyle, se ve perfecto!" Bebe exclama.

"Eso crees?" Él le pregunta en cuanto se ve en el espejo. Mira a Stan. "Se ve bien, Stan?"

Stan mira a Wendy que ahora ha doblado sus brazos. Se frota la parte posterior de su cuello. "Um ..." Se queda mirando el pecho de Kyle. Wendy golpea su hombro y él vuelva al normal. Se aclara la garganta. "Creo que usted necesita cubrir ... las chicas." Se aclara la garganta de nuevo.

"Oh ..." Kyle mira hacia abajo.

"Creo que se ve bien Kyle." Kenny le dice mientras le da palmaditas en la espalda.

"Yo también." Bebe gira los ojos em dirección a Stan.

"Pero Stan," Kyle comienza a decir antes de que Kenny levanta la barbilla.

"Te gusta?" Él le pregunta.

Kyle mira Stan luego a Kenny. "Honestamente ... sí ..."

"Kyle, no es una buena idea. Sabes como los chicos son unos cerdos, no quiero que alguien tenga una idea equivocada." Stan le dice.

"Él puede cuidar de sí mismo Stan!" Wendy exclamó.

"Cuando era un niño, sí él podía. Pero sólo ha sido una niña durante una hora. Puede que no sea capaz de defenderse a sí mismo contra los chicos pervertidos ... "mira a Kenny.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo! Tenemos que volver a la escuela de todos modos." Saca el brazo de Stan.

"Stan espera!" Kyle se lo impide. "Estabas suponiendo que debías venir conmigo a darle la noticia a mis padres ..."

Stan mira a Wendy, que está mirando a él. Entonces lamentablemente mira Kyle. "Lo siento amigo, no puedo."

"Pero-" Es demasiado tarde, Stan y Wendy han dejado. Kyle baja la cabeza. Kenny se frota los hombros.

"No te preocupes Ky, iré con ustedes." Kenny le asegura.

"Yo también lo haré." Bebe le dice.

Los ojos de Kyle comienzan a aguar. "No es lo mismo ... Stan ... oh no importa." Se seca los ojos. Kenny y el intercambio Bebe parece.

"Kyle, sé que estabas contando con Stan, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora ..." Bebe le dice.

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Eres una chica ahora, y usted sabe cómo Wendy trata de Stan acercarse a otras chicas."

"Por qué tienen que tratarme diferente? Sigo siendo su mejor amigo." Él mira hacia abajo. "No quiero que esto se interponga entre nuestra amistad ..."

Kenny fornteas la espalda de Kyle. "No te preocupes, tienes a mí. Vamos a tratar de encontrar la manera para que todo vuelva a la normalidad."

Kyle se da vuelta y mira a Kenny. "Te refieres a eso?"

"Por supuesto que sí." Él le sonríe. "Eres mi amigo amigo, seas niño o niña." Se pasa los dedos por el pello de Kyle. El corazón de Kyle comienza a derretirse.

"Oh Kenny, me haces recordar!" chillidó Bebe. "Tenemos que llevar Kyle a la peluquería!" ella aplaude. "Vamos!" Ella agarra la mano de Kyle y lo arrastra fuera. Kenny sigue detrás.

De vuelta a la escuela, Wendy y Stan están hablando. Stan se está inclinando de nuevo en su armário y Wendy está de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados. "... Y vi la forma en que estabas viendo a su pecho! Estabas prácticamente babeando!"

"Wend, creó que estás exagerando todo eso . Simplemente miré para decirle que ocultarlo, eso es todo."

"Así que admites que estabas mirando?"

Stan gira los ojos. "Lo que realmente estamos discutiendo?"

"Crees que él se ve mejor que yo, ahora que es una niña, no?"

"Por supuesto que no. No sé por qué estás tan celosa, esto es sólo temporario."

Wendy piensa por un minuto. "Bueno, tal vez estoy exagerando un poco. Pero no quiero perderte Stan!"

Stan pone sus brazos alrededor de su cintura diminuta. "No me vas a perder. Te amo." Se besan.

De vuelta en el centro comercial, Bebe, Kyle y Kenny están saliendo del salón de belleza. El cabello de Kyle fue cortado un poco, pero los rizos fueron dejados intactos. "Te ves muy bonita." Bebe chilla en cuanto ella juega con los rizos de Kyle.

"Gracias." Kyle responde tímidamente.

"Bien, bien, bien, qué tenemos aquí?" Los tres se da la vuelta y ver Cartman y Craig de pie detrás de ellos. Cartman mira a Kyle. "Quién es esta niña?"

"Es Kyle, tonto!" Bebe grita.

"Diste a él... o debería decir ella, un cambio de imagen por lo que veo." Cartman se acerca a Kyle y mira hacia ella.

Kyle retrocede lentamente. "Por qué me miras así?"

Cartman se lame los labios. "Porque me gusta lo que veo ..." Craig se echa a reír. Cartman agarra a Kyle en un abrazo y se frota su trasero. Kyle empuja las manos de Cartman en uma cierta distancia.

"Aléjate de mí, Cartman!" Kyle chilla con voz femenina.

"Qué? Sabes que te has gustado, judía estúpida!" Se trata de agarrar a Kyle de nuevo y este intenta darle una bofetada. Desafortunadamente, antes de que su mano se encuentra la cara de Cartman, él toma su brazo y lo empuja contra la pared. "Perra, estás loca?" Kyle intenta sacudirse la mano, pero Cartman se agarra con más fuerza. Cartman tiene cerca de 16cm y 40 quilos más que Kyle. Él mira y sonríe. "No trates de luchar judía, soy mucho más grande y más fuerte que tú. Ahora, soy mucho más fuerte de lo que antes."

"Sólo porque soy chica ahora no significa nada!" Kyle trata de liberarse de nuevo. Cartman se ríe de sus intentos. "Déjame ir!"

Cartman y Craig siguen reíndo. "Usted es muy duro, 'chica', haga algo al respecto." Kyle está aterrorizado cuando se da cuenta en este estado que no es un rival para Cartman. Cartman se siente un golpecito en el hombro. Se vuelve y ve a Kenny de pie detrás de él.

"Creo que la dama le pidió que la dejara ir."

"Pff ... él no es una dama ..."

"Por ahora él es, y hay que dejarlo ir, o vas a responder a mí!" Kenny se le queda mirando. Cartman libera su agarre. "Salgas fuera de aquí, y mejor no mirar De NUEVO alguna vez que usted pone sus manos sobre él o cualquier otra chica!"

"Lo que sea, pobre hippie sucio!" Él y Craig se alejan. Kenny vuelve hacia Kyle, que se ve muy conmocionada.

"Estás bien?" Le pregunta suavemente.

"Sí ... Kenny, yo no sé cómo darle las gracias ..." dijó Kyle.

Kenny se encoge de hombros. "No es gran cosa, yo lo habría hecho por cualquier otra chica."

"Yo no soy una chica, Kenny!"

"Por ahora usted es." Kenny lo mira y sonríe. "Una muy buena, con certeza." Él piensa a sí mismo. Él pone sus brazos sobre los hombros de Kyle. "Nunca dejes que otro hombre te agarra así, me oyes?"

"Pero habías hecho ..."

"Yo estaba siendo un idiota ... y lo siento."

"Está bien ..." mira a Kyle en los ojos azules claros de Kenny. Él sabe cómo Kenny trata a las mujeres, pero cuando se mira a los ojos, ve a un lado suave y gentil de él. Kenny devuelve la mirada en sus ojos verde esmeralda. Ellos se acercan el uno al otro, a punto de besarse cuando ...

"¿No crees que es hora de dar la noticia a sus padres?" Interrumpe Bebe como Kenny y Kyle se alejan el uno del otro.

"Bebe ... se me olvidaba que estabas aquí." Kenny le dice molesto.

"Bueno, él tiene que decirle a sus padres lo que pasó ..."

Kyle mira a Kenny. "Todavía vas a venir conmigo?"

"Por supuesto, vamos a terminar con esto."

"Kyle", Bebe comienza, "por qué no te vas por delante. Quiero hablar con Kenny durante un minuto."

Kyle se encoge de hombros. "Por supuesto." Ella se va.

"Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?" Kenny levanta su ceja.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Kyle sólo está atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica, él no es realmente una chica."

"Lo sé."

"De verdad? Porque estoy confundida. Lo estabas tratando como si él FUESE una niña ... y no es cierto."

"Lo que sea, Bebe, me voy ahora." Kenny da una vuelta para irse.

"Simplemente no se aproveche de él, mientras que él esté así."

"Adiós Bebe". Kenny sale.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, Kyle y Kenny llegan a la casa de Kyle. "Estás lista?" Kenny le pregunta cuando se da cuenta de Kyle está temblando.

Ella asiente con la cabeza lentamente. "Sí, es ahora o nunca ..."


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está el capítulo 3! Hay una escena de sexo en esto, así que si no te gustan, salte esta parte. Mantenga los comentarios que vienen, son mi motivación. :-)

Capítulo 3

Kyle y Kenny están de pie en la puerta de enfrente de su casa. Kyle mira a Kenny. "No puedo hacer esto Kenny, no puedo." exclamó Kyle en pánico.

"Kyle, usted puede hacer esto. Es por eso que estoy aquí."

"Pero mi mamá ... sabes como ella se pone. Ella no me va a creer."

"Puedo respaldar su historia. Ella no irá pensar que nos dos estamos mintiendo."

"Supongo que tienes razón." Él abre la puerta y los dos caminan hacía dentro. Los dos padres de Kyle se encuentran en la sala de estar. Gerald está leyendo el periódico y Sheila está viendo las noticias de la televisión.

"Sr. y Sra. Broflovski?" Kenny se dirige a ellos. Ellos lo miran, ambos se ven confundidos.

"Kenny?" Sheila se pregunta. "Cómo has entrado aquí? No oí el timbre de la puerta." Ella mira a Kyle. "Y quien es esta basura que trajiste a mi casa?" Kyle mira hacia abajo y sus ojos comienzan a aguar. Kenny se da cuenta de esto. Se aclara la garganta.

"Estaba tratando de explicar ... ella es Kyle ..."

"QUÉ?" Ambos exclaman.

"Eso es imposible! Kyle es un niño y esa es una chica cachonda que encontraste en las calles! Probablemente en el gueto!" Sheila gritó iracunda.

En este punto, Kyle empieza a llorar. "Mamá, soy yo! Mamá, papá, tienes que creer eso!"

"Kenny, haga com que esa chica salga de mi casa antes de que llame a la policía!" Sheila le dice. En ese momento, Ike desce las escaleras.

"Vamos Kyle, vamos. Puedes quedarte en mi casa. No es mucha cosa, pero me vas a tener." Kenny toma la mano de Kyle y trata de llevarlo hacia la puerta, pero Kyle no se mueve. "Qué estás haciendo?"

"Yo no me voy, no así." Se vuelve hacia sus padres. "Mamá, tuviste un embarazo difícil cuando estabas embarazada de mí. Casi mató a nos dos. Sin embargo, después de mi nacimiento, te has quedado estéril por eso adoptaste a Ike ..." Mira a Gerald. "Y papá, mamá te tiene sobre control que cuando se casó, tuviste que tomar SU apellido."

Sus padres se miran, luego hacía ella. "No hay manera de que podrías haber sabido eso a menos que ..." Gerald empieza a decir.

"A menos que ... que realmente es Kyle." Sheila termina.

"Soy yo, mamá." Kyle lloriquea.

"Pero ... cómo ... cómo sucedió esto?" Ella le pregunta.

"Esta chica Henrietta, ella me convirtió en una niña ..."

"Dile que te cambie de nuevo!"

"Ella no sabe cómo hacerlo."

"Qué? Qué? QUÉ?"

"Cómo fue que ella te convirtió en una chica en primer lugar?" Gerald pregunta.

"Ella cantó algunas palabras y creó una tormenta y VOILA! Me convertí en una chica." Kyle explica.

"Eso es imposible".

"Eso es verdad sr. Broflovski. Yo estaba allí cuando ocurrió. Ella puso algún tipo de hechizo gótoco sobre él o algo así. Ella dijo que no sabía cómo hacerle cambiar de nuevo." Kenny añadió.

"Bueno, y ahora qué?"

"No sé ..." Kyle dice en voz baja.

"Creo que debemos aceptar Kyle como él ... ella es, hasta que pueda ser cambiada de nuevo." Ike dijó

Kyle da a Ike un abrazo. "Oh, gracias Ike! Eres el mejor hermano de todos!" llora.

"No hay problema." Él se ríe. "Ya estás empezando a actuar como una chica."

"Yo no soy una chica!" Kyle mira a sus padres. "Así que ... qué piensan ustedes?"

"Yo acepto ... por en cuanto. "Gerald comienza." Pero necesitas decir a esa chica que solucione este problema lo más pronto posible!"

"Sí papá". Él mira a su mamá. "Mamá?"

Ella lo mira, luego se acerca a él y le acaricia la mejilla. Ella sonríe. "Siempre he querido tener una hija."

Kyle frunce el ceño a principio, pero luego se da cuenta de que su madre está aceptando la situación y sonríe. Ella la abraza. "Gracias mamá".

Kenny se aclara la garganta. "Bueno, supongo que será mejor que me vaya ...", anuncia mientras se vuelve hacia la puerta.

"Kenny, espera! No vayas!" suplica Kyle. "Necesito que me ayudes a ajustar a esta cosa de ser uma muchacha."

"Quieres que te ayude?" Él le pregunta.

"Sí, usted dijo que estaría allí para me ayudar." Kyle le recuerda.

"Suponía que era decir a tus padres ..."

"Así que no me vas a ayudar más?" Kyle lo mira con ojos grandes como los de un perrito. Kenny sonríe inmediatamente.

"Cómo puedo decir no a esa cara?" Kyle sonríe.

"YEAH! Vamos a mi habitación." Él agarra el brazo de Kenny y le conduce hacía arriba. Sheila empieza a reír.

"Qué es tan gracioso?" Gerald le pregunta.

"Kyle ni siquiera ha sido una niña por un día y ya está manipulando los hombres." Ella ríe.

"No me gusta la idea de Kenny estra allí a solas con ella, yo no quiero que él se aproveche de ella, mientras que esté vulnerable."

"Yo creo que no hay nada qué preocuparse ..."

"Espero que estés cierta. Me niego a dejar que alguien lastimé mi niña!" Gerald fulmina el cuarto de Kyle.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Kyle, Kyle está pasando por su ropa, tratando de encontrar cosas que podrían ser un tanto "femininas". "No encontro nada! Esto es una mierda!"

"Kyle, eres realmente un niño. Por supuesto que usted no tiene cosas de niñas".

"Lo sé, pero yo ni siquiera puedo transformar estas cosas en algo femenino!" Él pisa el suelo de su habitación.

"Usted no es-" Kenny es interrumpido por el sonido de timbre del teléfono de Kyle.

"Hola? Hey Stan !" Kenny gira los ojos cuando oye eso. "No, sigo siendo una chica ... sí, mis padres lo saben. Kenny vino conmigo para darlos la noticia." Kenny podría haber jurado que oyó Stan gemir en esa declaración. "Entiendo ... No creían en mi en el principio, pero han aceptado ahora. Sé que es sólo temporário, Stan. Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela." Él cuelga el telefono.

"Así que, ahora Stan decide llamar?"

"Supongo que no está con Wendy. Está bien, sin embargo, yo sé como ella se pone. No gustaba cuando yo saía con él cuando yo era niño, así sé que mismo siendo una chica esto no va a cambiar."

"Sí, ella es un poco celosa, no?"

"Oh, sí. Bueno, al menos sé quien mi amigo es." sonríe hacía Kenny.

"Eso es verdad."

Kyle se pone de pie frente a Kenny y lo admira. "Kenny, de nuevo tengo que darle las gracias por enfrentarse a Cartman para mí. Yo no sé por qué yo no podía combatir, yo sólo-"

"Está bien, no tienes que seguir agradeciendo a mí."

"Tengo sí, ya que has sido tan bueno conmigo hoy y nadie me ha defendido de esta manera antes, con excepción de Stan. Estaba surpr-" Él fue interrumpido ya que Kenny lo besó en los labios. Kyle lo mira en estado de shock.

Kenny se aclara la garganta. "Espero que no te importes por lo que hice."

Kyle sonríe. "No, en absoluto. Es raro, porque, desde que he sido una chica, me encuentro muy atraída por ti."

"Ah, sí?" Se inclina hacia delante.

"Sí ..." Se inclina, así en cuanto se encierran los labios.

"Yo te deseo tanto Kyle ..." susurra Kenny.

"Yo también te quiero, Kenny." Kenny recoge Kyle y lo lleva a la cama y lo acuesta. Él se acerca a la puerta y la cierra. Se pone en cima de Kyle y comienza a besarlo de nuevo. Se quita la camisa y su sostén y besa los pechos de Kyle. "Kenny?"

"Um hmm?"

"Esto nos hace gay?"

"Bueno, ya que eres una chica ahora ... no."

"Oh." Kyle se muerde el labio inferior, mientras Kenny empieza a besar su estómago. Kenny se baja la cremallera de sus pantalones. "Kenny?"

"Sí?"

"Yo, nunca he hecho esto antes ... ni siquiera cuando era un niño."

"Está bien, voy a ser suave. La primera vez siempre es dolorosa para las niñas." Él saca sus pantalones hasta el final justo antes de despegar sus calzoncillos y ponerse un condón. Él lo pone en Kyle y ella casi grita, pero Kenny cubre su boca. "Shh! Quieres que tus padres escuchen?"

"No, pero me duele."

"Sólo relájate, no estoy tratando de hacerte daño." Se pone de nuevo un poco, pero todavía no es capaz de conseguirlo todo hacia adentro. Mira a Kyle, que se ve aterrorizada en cuanto sostiene la manta con fuerza. "Yo tengo otra manera para hacer con que no te lastimés tanto."

"Cómo?"

"Confía en mí en este caso. Voy a poner el condón fuera-"

"DE NINGUNA MANERA! Por supuesto que no!"

"Déjame terminar. Voy a sacarlo para que pueda poner y no va a doler tanto. Una vez que llegue hasta el final, me pondré de nuevo. De acuerdo?"

Kyle piensa por un minuto. "Está bien, pero pones de nuevo inmediatamente." Kenny pone el condón y coloca en el interior de Kyle de nuevo, después de varios intentos, él es capaz de conseguir finalizar todo el camino. Kyle gime de placer mientras una lágrima rueda por su mejilla. "Esto es… tan hermoso ..."


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí está el capítulo 4! Por favor continuen mandando reviews para saber si continuo o no.

Capítulo 4

Ha pasado poco más de un mes y Kyle sigue siendo una niña. Para su desgracia, se está convertiendo en más ninã en cuanto los días pasan. Él incluso dejó de pedir para Henrietta una manera de cambiar de nuevo ya que está cada vez se siente más cómodo. Kyle está caminando por el pasillo hasta que tropieza con alguien."Lo siento". Él dice mientras mira hacia acima y ve Stan. "Hey Stan".

"Hey..." Kyle le mira y vuelve a alejarse, pero Stan agarra su brazo. "Kyle espera".

"Que quieres?"

"Por que me estás ignorando?"

"Oh...así que te has dado cuenta?"

"Amiga, por supuesto, me di cuenta. Eres mi mejor amiga, Kyle"

Kyle lo mira fijamente. "En serio? Sigo siendo su mejor amiga? Porque no has estado actuando como un mejor amigo ultimamente, Stan!"

"Lo sé, pero es que Wendy-"

"No se trata de Wendy! Esto es acerca de ti! Te necesitaba, Stan! Todavía te necesito! Kenny es el único que ha estado allí para mí en el momiento de necesidad. No mi llamado mejor amigo."

"Amiga, lo siento. Yo no quería molestar a Wendy. Además estoy seguro que las cosas no han pasado tan mal. Eres una chica ahora, debe ser más fácil."

"No, no fue tan fácil! Ha sido tan duro tratando de acomodarme de ser una niña. Henrietta todaía no ha encontrado la manera con que yo cambié de nuevo. Mi madre y yo nos llevamos bien, esa es probablemente la única ventaja. Mi padre se ha vuelto sobreprotetor y he sido "violada" por Cartman al menos 6 veces!"

"Él mira a Kyle. " Tal vez si no te vestiste como una putita, usted no sería "violada"..."

Kyle le da una bofetada. "No me vuelvas a llamar de puta de nuevo!"

"...No puedo creer que me has dado un tapa..."

"No deberías haber dicho esto!"

"Kyle, mira como se viste. Quiero decir si vas a obteber consejos de moda de una chica, por qué ir a Bebe? Todo el mundo sabe que ella es una puta. Usted andando y vestindo parecido, te hace una por asociación. Es eso que quieres que las personas piensen?

Kyle mira hacía abajo."No... Estoy pasando por un momento difícil ahora, okay! Tú no estás ayudando!" Kyle comienza a llorar.

"Estoy tratando de ayudar diciendo, te ves como una vagabunda asquerosa! Jeans apretados? Tops cortos? Estás pediendo para ser violado! Te dije en el centro comercial ese día."

Kyle llora aún más fuerte. Por qué estás siendo tan cruel? Creía que eras mi amigo..."

"Mierda!" Stan murmura. Él pone su brazo alrededor de Kyle. "Hey vamos, no llores. Sabes que odio ver a chicas llorar."

Kyle se limpia os ojos. "Lo siento, he estado muy sensible ultimamente."

Stan ríe. "Ya veo."

"Pero tú estabas siendo muy, muy cruel"

"Lo siento, de verdad. Estoy acostumbrado a hablar con usted como un chico. Me olvido de que eres ahora una chica, tengo que ser más sensible hacía usted".

"Gracias, Stan." Kyle pone su cabeza en el hombro de Stan. Stan le da un beso en la frente. "Que fue eso?"

"Lo siento. Es que estoy tan acostumbrado en hacer para Wendy cuando está molesta y llorando. Trate de no estar molesta conmigo."

"No estoy molesta". Kyle sonrió. Sintió el mismo nível de comodidad y protección que sentía con Kenny.

"Que está pasando con relación a usted y Kenny? Me he dado cuenta de que ustedes dos han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos."

Kyle empieza a quedarse nervoso. "Él sólo está siendo un amigo..." No quería decir a Stan que está teniendo sexo con Kenny.

"Eso es todo?"

"S-sí...por qué?" Kyle se muerde el labio inferior.

"Porque yo sé como Kenny es cuando se pone delante de chicas bonitas,"

"Él piensa que soy bonita?" Kyle piensa. "Yo no soy una chica, Stan...al menos no aún..."

"En este momiento-que?"

"Que demoniós es esto?" Stan y Kyle dan la vuelta y ven a Wendy y a Bebe de pie detrás de ellos. Wendy cruza sus brazos. "Y bien?"

"Stan y yo estábamos hablando y-" Wendy pone su mano.

"Wendy, deja que te explique nena." Stan habla.

"Yo no quiero ni oírlo" Ella aleja a Kyle de Stan y gancha en el brazo de Stan. Ella mira a Kyle para tratar de intimidarlo. Wendy tiene 168cm, pero ella está usando talones de 10cm así que se eleva sobre Kyle. "Aléjate de mi Stan!" . Ella y Stan dan la vuelta para alejarse.

"De ninguna manera!" Kyle le dice.

Wendy se da la vuelta."Perdón?"

"Mira, Wendy. Stan es mi mejor amigo. Ya lo sabes. Entonces por qué estás siendo una perra hacá mi?

"No eras una chica antes. Así que eso de mejor amigo...se acabó. Terminó! Finalizado! El fin!"

"No puedes decir a Stan con quien él puede ser amigo!"

"Kyle, tal vez deberías dejar esto solo..." Bebe susurra para él.

"No, yo no voy a dejarlo solo. Todas las otras chicas pueden tener miedo de Wendy, pero yo no." Ella mira a Wendy. "Yo no voy a dejar que me molestes!"

"Yo no he te molestado...todavía!" Ella camina hacía Kyle, pero Stan la retiene.

"Gracias, Stan."

"No le agradezas!''. Ella mira Kyle arriba y abajo. "Usted está enamorada de Stan, no?"

Kyle girá su cabeza y su rostro se vuelve completamente rojo. "No" murmura.

"Esto es mierda, Kyle! Creo que a ti siempre te ha gsutado a Stan, pero sabías que él es heterosexual, por eso que estás usando eso de ser una chica para acercarte a él. Esta es la razón por que no has pedido para Henrietta cambiarte de vuelta!"

Los ojos de Kyle empezaron a quedarse con agua. "Yo pregunté para ella, pero ella no sabe como..."

"Oh y cuanto esto es coveniente para usted? Esto sólo de mas tiempo para acercarte más a mi novio. Tú probablemente no quieres volver a ser un chico!"

"Wendy, usted no tiene idea de como queiro tener mi antigua vida de nuevo." Uma lágrima cae de su ojo. Bebe frota su espalda.

"Wend, sólo olvidatelo. Todo bien?"

"Me gustaría poder olvidarlo...o olvidarla...lo que sea! No tengan piedad de ella sólo porque está llorando como una perra!" Ella mira a Kyle."Te lo advierto, Kyle, si yo te pillo cerca de Stan de nuevo voy a a patearte el culo! Entiendes?"

Kyle la mirá. Pone su mano em la boca. "Creo que voy a vomitar!" Corre al baño.

Bebe mira a Wendy y sacude la cabeza. "Creo que has exagerado. Voy a verla como está." Ella se va.

Stan mira fijamente a Wendy "Te he dicho para parar com toda esta cosa de celos."

"No puedo evitarlo, no confio en Kyle siendo una chica. Sé que él está enamorado de ti."

"No, ella no está!"

"Sí, ÉL, está! Has visto la forma como él se ruborizó cuando le pregunté?"

"Usted avergonzó a ella, Wendy..."

"ÉL!"

Stan gira los ojos, "Bueno, él..."

Wendy nota que Stan tiene una marca roja en la cara. "De donde vino esto?" Le toca la cara donde la marca está.

"Ah, eso! Moleste a alguien antes y me dio una bofetada."

"QUIÉN?" ella rosna.

"No importa ahora. Vamos a nuestro lugar especial para nuestra 'rapidita' de la tarde." Él pestañeó el ojó para ella.

"Me gusta su forma de pensar." Ellos marchan.

Mientras tanto, en el baño, Bebe está de pie fuera de la cabina en que se encuentra Kyle, en cuanto este vomitaba. "Has comido algo malo?"

"No sé..." élla responde débilmente.

"Hace cuanto tempo te sientes enferma?"

"Hace algunos días." Ella descarga el inodoro y sale de la cabina. "Talvez mi cuerpo aún estea se acostumbrando a ser una chica..." Se lava las manos y se enjuaga la boca.

Bebe la mira fijamente. "Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?"

"Por supuesto?"

"Ya has tenido su primer período?"

Kyle da una risita."No... no creo que voy a tener. No soy realmente una chica."

"Usted tiene todo el equipo, eres una chica." Ella lo mira "Otra pregunta...me he dado cuenta de que usted y Kenny han pasado mucho tempo juntos. Acaso tenieron sexo?"

Kyle se sorprende."Que presupones?"

"Lo hiciste, o no?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo!"

Bebe asiente. ""Espera aqui". Ella se va.

"No puedo crer que me haya preguntado eso. Kenny y yo estuvimos de acuerdo para mantener en secreto la relación entre nosotros hasta que sea el momento adecuado y eso es lo que prendo hacer." Kyle disse a si mismo.

Justo en este momento, Bebe vuelve a entrar."Aquí". Ella le da algo.

"Que es esto?"

"Un examen de embarazo."

Kyle levanta la ceja. "De donde has sacado esto tan rápido?"

Ella suspira.""Si quieres saberlo, tengo una reserva en mi casillero. No puedo llevar un examen de embarazo hacía mi casa. Mis padres me matarián".

"Cuántos tienes...no importa. Qué hago?

"Vaya a la cabina y orine en el palo. Eso es muy simple."

"De verdad crees que no estoy embarazada, o no?"

"Es posible. Conozco los signos. He estado embarazada suficientemente para saber."

Kyle va a la cabina. "No puedo estar embarazada, simplesmente no puedo estar" piensa. Orina en el palo. Momentos más tarde sale de la cabina y da el examen para Bebe. "Lea los resultados, no puedo mirar."

"Dos línes azules..."

"Que significa eso?" Kyle preguntá en pánico.

"Estás embarazada."

Kyle comienza a llorar. "Estoy embarazada? Kenny y yo vamos a ser padres..." Kyle solloza mientras Bebe lo consuela.


End file.
